Welcome To Gotham High School
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Heroes and villains teenage and that's only the half of it as they attend the same school together Gotham High School dealing not with high school dramas but crime fighting as each villain try to turn school into their personal playground while the heroes stop them, but the school rules say no fighting so it's hero Vs. villain high school style.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter One**

High school from watching shows like Glee, Clueless, Save By The Bell and Boy Meets World it sucks so much. Heroes and villains attending the same school was insane, but it was the only school that will accept heroes and villains. The rules were simple no fighting, no costumes just masks if you got one, no weapon, no law breaking and the list was long and insane, but reasonable and aim mainly at the villains which explains the metal detector they were going through. Taking a deep breath she walked up the school entrance and shows the guard her I.D Card. He scans it and her hero name appeared The Music Mistress. Stepping aside liking the long hair brunette in wearing normal casual clothing just her music theme glasses mask.

"Hello I am Principal Martian Manhunter welcome Music Mistress." said a green skin man wearing a black outfit with a red cross and a long blue cape. "This young lady was a freshmen last year and my niece she will help around school through mind link to help get around the school Miss. Martian."

"Hi, nice to meet you so glad to have another hero at school." said Miss. Martian wearing an white outfit with a red cross and blue cape, gloves, shoes and skirt.

Her skin was green like her uncle except she had short long brown reddest hair and brown eyes. From the stories her mentor seeing two green aliens so she didn't freak out because she met Captain Atom with his crazy sliver skin. The metal detector went off a young man with pale skin red lips and hair dye dark green. A creepy smirk on his face like a denied crazes mad man. His future was blink Arkhem Asylum.

"What I've got nothing?" he said innocently. "Your machine is busted I've got nothing."

"Joker I'll be the judge of that." said Principal Martian Manhunter flying over to Joker.

"Ah, Principal Martian Manhunter you're not still mad at for the last day of school last term." said Joker his smile getting bigger. "Come on you have to admit it was funny."

"They are still fumigating my office. Now we do this the easy way or the hard way? Choose?" said Principal Martian Manhunter growing impatient.

"Fine!" Joker moans clearing out his pockets and bag with a frown on his face.

Everyone waiting outside watch as Joker cleared his pockets and bag of sorts of stuff for pranks. Where is begin? Well, stink bombs a whole box of them followed by a slingshot to fire them with than there was whoopee cushion and thump-tracts, super glue about five tubes of them and a lot of toilet paper. Principal Martian Manhunter sign annoyed ripping his eyes. Using his telepathic powers to pick them all up placing them in the concernment box. Then there was a strange noise getting louder clearing as it got closer. It was music."

"Excuse me coming through sorry ladies let me through." said a young man with red hair running through the line of villains. "Excuse me Joker. Yes, I am safe. Hahaha! Fuck you coppers. You can't touch me nah-nah."

"Music Meister." said Principal Martian Manhunter angrily. "You're nearly late and you just got out of javie yesterday. What did you do this time?"

"Ha-ha! Er, I ate the reason they were chasing me." said the young man with red hair known as Music Meister.

He was also wearing music theme glasses like The Music Mistress which while getting told off by Principal Martian Manhunter Music Meister notice her. He smiled at her showing a gap between his teeth. Music Mistress looked at him and thought javie he just got out yesterday and already being chased by the police.

"Music Meister are you listening to me?" said Principal Martian Manhunter angrily at the young villain.

"Yes, I have detention for stealing a breakfast burrito and flipping off the cops." Music Meister said annoyed. "Plus, I know attending this god damn school as part of my patrol. You're not going to tell my patrol officer about this are you sir?"

"Lucky for you Music Meister I can't as the numbers of each villains patrol officers were in my office when Joker pulled his end of school year prank." said Principal Martian Manhunter narrowing his eyes at Joker. "So I will let this slide but the detention still stands young man next time set your alarm clock. Everyone keep moving your classes start in 30 minutes."

_**M'gann, look after our new heroine.**_ Principal Martian Manhunter mind to his niece. _**No problem Uncle J'onn. **_Miss. Martian mind back to her uncle. So this was Gotham High School filled with both heroes and criminals whoever thought of that was either dum or insane maybe both because this was insane. Lockers were simple one side was for heroes only and the other side as for villains. Miss. Martian show Music Mistress her locker then handed her, her schedule for the school year.

"Science with Mr. Atom." said Music Mistress reading her schedule.

"That's down the hall there and just to let you know Mr. Atom is nothing like Captain Atom. Two very different people." said Miss. Martian smiling.

"Well, whatever Mr. Atom is like I have him first today followed by Art class then a break. Gotham High School." Music Mistress got her books and head to class.

Only have the class were sitting in their seats on one half of the classroom while the other have were either lacking in the hall ways or still getting scan by the metal detector. The bell rang and the rest of the class rash in fighting for seats laughing as the two biggest guys push the wimpy looking students out of their way. Bane and Killer Croc they were know stars of the school football team.

"Alright enough of that future criminal strum." said a voice.

Everyone stop what they were doing trying to think where that voice was coming from? Then everyone's faces just drop with stock as a man wearing a blue and red full body suit with a red belt appear in front of them like he was small then big again.

"Morning class welcome to the 12th grade of high school I am Mr. Atom better known as The Atom." said Mr. Atom. "I am your science teacher and I don't play favorites so whether you're hero or villain I will test each and every one of you by treating all of you as equal students. Now we have a new student/heroine this year. The Music Mistress please tell us about yourself."

"Hi, I'm The Music Mistress I have the power to hypnotize criminals with my voice whenever I sing." said Music Mistress standing up. "I have spent years learning to control my powers to only affect criminals and not innocent people and my fellow heroes."

"Lame." said Music Meister cutting Music Mistress off. "Why do that to your powers when you make everyone do as you command? Now that is more fun making them dance as you control their wills."

"OK, that enough from you Music Meister you are already in trouble since this morning." said Mr. Atom getting angry. "Since we have an uneven number of heroes and villains in this year class I have no choice, but to pair a hero and a villain up as lab partners this year."

"What?" the whole class said. "No way. Hell no I am not working with anyone of those asses. Piss off teach I ate pairing with one of them. Fuck you bitch. What you can me?"

"Enough." yelled Mr. Atom. "Catwoman say sorry to Black Canary and watch your mouth everyone. Music Meister since you need help catching up I'm pairing you up with a straight A student. Music Mistress go seat with Music Meister."

"What? No way why me?" said Music Mistress annoyed her lab partner was a villain.

"Because at your old school you were the top student in your class." Mr. Atom explained. "And since Music Meister was sent to javie for taking over the talent conduction three months ago you can help him get back on track again."

"Trust me sweet heart I ate happy about this either." said Music Meister annoyed his lab partner was a hero.

"You better do your share of work criminal." said Music Mistress grabbing her bag as she change seats.

"Right, let's begin today's lesson." said Mr. Atom as he starting writing on the blackboard.

A fine start of the school year. New school, new rules and now a villain for a lab partner. A hero for a lab partner great well at less she was cute and had tease with her clothing as Music Meister notice a music note on her purple shirt. Nice rack too maybe this won't be that bad Music Meister thought. Welcome to Gotham High School for super-heroes and super-villains.

**To be continue... That's chapter one love to hear your reviews on it chapter two coming soon. Now yes I am sorry but Music Mistress is my character I own her and I will always have her in nearly all my fan fictions I am sad I know, but don't care my fan fiction my rules. Adjusting to a new school isn't easy for anyone I should know, but having a villain for a lab partner is ten times worse as nearly every morning at school he likes to show off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter Two**

Alarm clock was buzzing saying 6am waking up from her sleep hoping it was a bad dream as she turns off her alarm clock. Tuesday nope yesterday really did happen as she got out of bed and got ready for another day at Gotham High. Music Mistress got wash and dress putting her music theme glasses mask on as she put her hair into an ponytail with a green hairband to match her green shirt with a music note on it. Breakfast the most important meal of the day.

"Hey, that's mine." said a little boy with red hair.

"Sorry you snooze you lose little brother." said Music Meister as he ate the bowl of cereal.

"What like you yesterday? Then running it off from the police." said a girl little with red hair.

"Piss off." said Music Meister drinking the milk out of the bowl.

"Language kids eat your breakfast. Alex get dressed I'm driving you school this time you won't get into trouble." said a man with red hair.

Dressed, school bag ready with books and homework, breakfast eaten as Music Mistress head to school by her grandfather driving her to school. Just like yesterday one side heroes enter without hassle while the villains go through the metal detector. She notice Music Meister was coming by car with his dad as she got out of her grandfather's car.

"Have a good day at school sweet heart." said Musical Man.

"Thanks grandpa see ya later. Love ya." said Music Mistress as she wave to her grandfather as he drove off.

"Morning ladies." said Music Meister as join the line of villains. "What's the hold up?"

"Joker again." said a girl with green skin and red hair.

"I hope he hurry up real quick because I really, really need to pee." said Killer Croc doing a silly dance.

"So go in the brush dude." said Music Meister.

"I can't." said Killer Croc.

"Why? Me and Poison Ivy won't look." said a girl with blonde hair in pigtails.

"I also need to shit as well." said Killer Croc turning red in the face.

"Hey, Joker just give them your bag Killer Croc really needs to go and we are on the wrong end of the line." said the girl with green skin and red known as Poison Ivy freaking out.

"I'd got this ladies let's get this line moving." said Music Meister smirking.

"Ooh yay music time." said the blonde hair girl Harley Quinn happily.

Music Meister cleared his throat and like it was a musical music started to play getting everyone into the mood to dance to it. Everyone started tapping their feet to the beat of the music then started to clap.

_**Life isn't easy when you're a criminal**_

_**It ate easy when you're in high school**_

_**Now let us through**_

_**Get the ball rolling now**_

_**Before we get a troll**_

Every villain all line up started dancing at the command of the lyrics of the song.

_**Come on let's get high school over with**_

_**We are young got our whole lives ahead of us**_

_**Put one feet in front of the other like this**_

_**Follow my song get it over with**_

_**I don't want to stay here like thus**_

Everyone in the line started moving frowned with one foot in front of the other like a dance some were in a trance some did it for fun.

_**That's it **_

_**Just like that right**_

_**Move it**_

_**Let's go straight**_

_**Let's get the ball rolling**_

_**Get this line moving**_

Music Meister finishes his song with a high note as he got to the metal detector. Everyone were looking at him the villains clapped and the heroes just looked at him annoyed. Music Meister gave a bow to his fellow villains.

"Thank you." Killer Croc said loudly as he ran to the boy villains toilets.

"Ooh, yo Croc don't flush it man your shit makes my stink bombs awesome." said Joker waiting outside the toilets a gain on his face.

"That is both sick and wrong." said Music Mistress her arms crossed. "Not a bad song too bad you use your powers for evil."

"I'm only giving the people what they really want to hear real talent." said Music Meister. "And beside I had no choice you do NOT want to behind Killer Croc when he needs the bathroom."

"Speaking of bathrooms." said Joker coming out the bathroom wearing a gas mask and holding a bowl full with ... Well, you get the idea. "I give it about a week boys it ate pretty in there. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, pumpkin your stink bombs are going to even better than before." said Harley Quinn smiling her head off.

"Again that is both sick and wrong." said Music Mistress walking off to her locker.

Music Meister watched her leave to her locker noticing two heroines walked up to Music Mistress. One had long jet black hair wearing a purple mask showing her blue/purple eyes. The other one had blonde hair that hang over shoulders and blue eyes. Huntress and Black Canary two of the most populater girls in school. Music Meister narrowed his eyes annoyed as a boy with blonde hair wearing a dark green mask put his arm around Black Canary's shoulder. Green Arrow the boyfriend of Black Canary.

"Bastard!" Music Meister said as he walked off to his locker.

"Humph, someone not over Black Canary are you." said a boy with brunette hair wearing a purple mask and question marks on his green shirt The Riddler.

"Bite me Riddler." said Music Meister. "I've been over her eight months ago and beside I pissed off with her boyfriend punching me in the face with one of his boxing glove arrows."

"I know that feeling. I will perfect my fear gas and make those heroes wet their pants." said a boy wearing a scarecrow mask and a straw hat. "Hey, can anyone else hear that. Soft and sweet makes my heart warm. Make it stop please."

"Sounds like music now singing." said Riddler feeling warm. "OK, make it stop before I throw up."

"It's coming from the music room." said Music Meister.

Popping their heads around the corner of the hall way down to the music room where the music was getting louder and singing becoming clearer as they walked down it to the music classroom. A girl was singing the song Never Ending Story. The music teacher was playing on the piano as the girl sang softly.

"No way she'd sounds better than any girl in school. Guys! They're in a trance but that means the girl is The Music Mistress." said Music Meister keeping his voice down.

Music Meister listens can't believing his ears are hearing a most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his life. Now he was glad she was very lab partner. The bell rang which made Music Mistress stop singing. Riddler and Scarecrow both come out of the trance which Music Meister notice and grab them both and ran for it.

"That was really good too bad we have class now." said Huntress.

"Yes, girls please sit down." said the music teacher. "Ah, the rest of the class. Sit down as we heat things up."

The students sat down same in every class heroes on one side villains on the other side. The music teacher had long green hair wearing an green outfit design for fighting. Her accent Latino but she spoke perfect English. Everyone called her Miss. Fire. The second day back to school rolled by so quickly. Music Meister was paying attention but his mind wasn't as he couldn't believe it. What a voice? He thought as sat in the car of his mum's car as she picked him up after school.

"Had a good day at school? And by good did you behave?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I've behave today." Music Meister said still thinking.

"Principal Martian Manhunter called me you used your powers today during the line up to the metal detectors." her tone changed.

"I had no choice mum Killer Croc needed the bathroom and trust me you do NOT want to behind Killer Croc when he needs to crap." Music Meister came out of his thoughts crossing his arms. "Besides I wasn't using it for evil I was doing everyone a favour by doing that. Killer Croc's shit is toxic."

"Alex language. Ever since you got your powers it's been nothing but hassle."

"Well, whose fault was it to make their son join the church choir? Who said go on sing higher. The other kids are jealous of your talent."

"You made your point me and your father get it. I pray your brother and sister don't get the powers like you."

"Better take them out of the church choir then mum or there be more criminals in the family."

"Don't get smart young man."

"Isn't that's why you are sending me to that school for making me smart."

Music Meister's mother gave him a look if it was possible kill (from the quote; if looks could kill) to say none of that smart mouth you're already in trouble since your first arrest. A phone buzzed it was a text from Two-Face saying; Hideout tonight 9pm. Music Meister send a text back; I'll try see ya. Then delete both messages as he knew his parents reads his messages being he had been ground so many times he would be a world recorded.

**To be continue... That's chapter two love to hear your reviews on it chapter three coming soon. Who hates it when your parents bug the hell out of you when you're principal or in my country England Head Master/Mistress calls them about one thing you did wrong in school. Yes, it's another romance between Music Meister and my character Music Mistress don't care. School is hard but crime is fun as Music Meister sticks out to meet the others at Two-Face's hideout, but whatever their plans are tonight The Dark Knight has other plans for them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter Three**

A week grounding not that he cared he been grounded for five years and God knows how many months because he lost count. The only thing he was allow was a phone his grandmother so kindly got him for his birthday last year, but he needed to get out of this house without his parents knowing he was gone and get to Two-Face's hideout before 9pm tonight. Covering two pillows over with his cover. Grabbing his backpack then quietly as he could leave his bedroom then went quietly down the stairs. His parents were in the living room watching Comedy Central. Great now to the front door. He thought smiling.

"Where you going?" said Jessie his little sister quietly.

"Jessie? Go back to bed." said Music Meister quietly.

"I'm telling mum and dad." Jessie quietly said about to go into the living room.

"Wait no I need to go out tonight. I'll do anything for you to not rat me out." Music Meister quietly begged.

"Anything huh?" a little smirk appear on Jessie's face.

"I'm going to regret this but yes anything."

"Do my chores for a month and I won't rat you out?"

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

"Two month for the foul mouth."

"What? No way."

"Then I'm telling mum and dad."

"OK, OK you win I will do your chores for two months just don't tell mum and dad."

"Done have fun breaking the law."

Shaking hands with his little sister thinking the law breaking doesn't fall far from the family tree. Music Meister finally left quietly through the front door and ran for it to Two-Face's hideout and by hideout abandon warehouse down town. Scarecrow, Joker, Riddler, Bane, Killer Croc and Two-Face waited for their final member to arrive it had gone over on 9:05pm. Getting impatient which you can tell when he started flipping his coin.

"Sorry I'm late guys I had to make a deal with my sister for her to shut her mouth about me breaking out of my bedroom." Music Meister said dropping his bag down as he jumped from the window that had lost its glass frame.

"About time now the gang are here we can get started." said Two-Face his voice changing from soft to rough. "Boys as you know our warehouse has been our warehouse for since we started high school 3 years ago. We meet here nearly every night ever since we started attending Gotham High School."

"Go, Go Trident Warriors. Argh!" said both Bane and Killer Croc head-butting each other.

"Yes, yes thank you for crashing the other school teams." said Riddler wanting to get his meeting over with.

"The only reason we show up to those games. HAHAHAHAHA!" said Joker smirking as he laugh.

"Settle down boys." Two-Face said softly then his voice change. "Our little hideout is under threat as Gotham City Hall plan to rear this place down."

"What? They can't do that man. Fucking cunts. Taking our home away from home." said the whole group outraged by the news.

"What's the plan man?" said Bane.

"Yeah!" said the rest of the group.

Two-Face smirked well his good side smirked because you couldn't tell on his other side of his face no thanks to science lesson gone wrong (for the story not claiming anything), but outside the warehouse as Two-Face explains his plans to save their hideout a dark figure narrowed his eyes listening in on the young criminals' plan. The next day and the first lesson of day was gym. Everyone in that class were in their gym clothing even the villains as they look up what looks like a crossed between an obstacle course and death trap. A big and old man wearing a dark navy blue cat outfit on took a deep breath.

"Ah, I love the smell of sweat in the morning after a good workout." he said.

"That's because it's Wildcat's sweat being he loves to work out every waking moment." whispered Joker smiling.

"I heard that boy." said Wildcat walking up to Joker and got into his face. "I maybe old BUT I CAN STILL HEAR JUST FINE. What happen to you four?"

"Yeah, we wonder that too?" said the four boys.

Scarecrow, Joker, Two-Face and Music Meister turn their bruise covered faces looking really pissed to a young man wearing a blue bat mask. Yesterday night after Two-Face told their plans to stop Gotham City Hall from rearing down their hideout. Batman in his full costume crash through a window and beat the shit out of them and had the police take each of them back to their home to their parents. Scarecrow was glad his mask covered the whole of his face. Wildcat smiled as he walked back in front of his obstacle course of a death trap.

"Well, that will be the first of many butt whoopee's you're going to get if you keep up your crime strike." Wildcat said acting like a drill sergeant. "Now as you can see this is no ordinary obstacle course. It's a death trap obstacle course. You are the next generation of heroes and you lot there are the next generation of criminal scrum. Take notes students as you will see putting a hero in a death trap is the worst thing you can do. Because we get out and kick your asses. So who like to go first?"

"Sir I like to go first sir." said Batman stepping forward like a solider.

"Alright. On your mark, get set ..." Wildcat said blowing a whistle.

The second Wildcat blew his whistle Batman run straight into the death trap obstacle course. Dodging deadly blades. Jumping over moving giant garners by grabbing a rope swinging to the other side not stopping as he avoid two wall of spikes crashing into each other. The heroes cheering Batman on as the villains gave evils to him hoping this crazy obstacle course crush the bat. Clearing the obstacle death trap course in just half a minute.

"30.02 seconds not bad. Next to now we have a time to beat." said Wildcat very impressed.

"I can beat that." said Green Arrow stepping forward.

"You beat me." said Batman stepping down.

"What's the matter? Afraid that I'll show you up again bats?" Green Arrow smirked.

"Again?." Batman smirked back.

"As in always."

"As in, in your dreams."

"Boys! Enough already. Green Arrow to your mark. Then one of you villains will be next to go through the course." said Wildcat barking orders.

"What?" said the young villains

"Oh, hell no I am not going through that thing. I've just done my nails." said Catwoman flipping her hand in front of her.

"Well, look who volunteer herself up to next after Green Arrow. I'm sorry these her majesty like manicure after her workout." said Wildcat as he walked up to Catwoman.

"Really? A manicure would be lovely thanking you." said Catwoman happily.

"Well, IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN YOUNG LADY." Wildcat yelled then blew his whistle. "What you standing there for son? MOVE IT ALREADY!"

"Sir yes sir." said Green Arrow going through the obstacle death trap course.

One by one everyone took their turn through the obstacle death trap heroes pressed it like it was a walk in a park. The villain the good news they survive without losing anything the bad news they failed. Wildcat's gym class were insane but effective as they build up muscles and a great workout if you're a hero. Villains they be lucky to survive it. Music Meister can't believe it how she'd moved through that crazy obstacle with ease so Wednesday he has gym with Music Mistress and she can more than sing. Music Meister's thoughts wondered from class to class at everytime he saw her. He think nothing but her all day. It wasn't until he got home and was playing with his dinner.

"Everything alright Alex? You're barely touch your dinner." said Mrs. McKinney.

"Uh huh? I'll get right on it." said Music Meister still deep in his thoughts.

"Right on eating dinner son?" said Mr. McKinney worried.

"Uh huh?" Music Meister said.

"Let me try something. Alex you are a poop head." said Jason smiling a little.

"That's nice." Music Meister said not really listening.

"Huh?" Jason said confuse stocked.

"Right, something wrong." said Mrs. McKinney putting her hand on Music Meister's forehead.

"What? Mum, what are you doing?" said Music Meister coming out of his thoughts.

"You're not running a fever. Are you sure you're alright?" said Mrs. McKinney checking Music Meister temperature.

"Mum! Yes, I'm fine what the hell?" Music Meister asked frowning at his mother.

"What's wrong with you?" said Jessie. "You were playing with your dinner and hardly listening to us. Jason called you a poop head and you that's nice."

"I did. Huh?" said Music Meister confuse then he looked down to his dinner. "Er, can I be excuse."

"Sure! Are you sure you're alright Alex?" asked Mr. McKinney worried.

"I'm fine I just to go to my room need to think." said Music Meister leaving the dinner table.

His family watched him leave the dinner table out of the dining room then to his bedroom. Mr. and Mrs. McKinney looked at their son's dinner plate and saw the whole plate wasn't touch except the peas. They were moved around on the plate into a heart shape with initials M, M next to each other. In his room lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling his hands behind his head. Trying to figure out why he did that with his dinner. He didn't even do that when he had a crush on Black Canary but with Music Mistress he arrange his peas into a heart shape with initials M, M her initials.

"Oh, God I'm in love and I only notice her after 3 days." Music Meister said out loud. "I hardly know her and yet I love her worse part she'd a hero. Shit, man."

**To be continue... That's chapter three love to hear your reviews on it chapter four coming soon. Yeah, cheesy I know but I am a sucker for romance for the guy. High school isn't easy and love is one of those things that doesn't make it easy. Found out how Music Meister deals with his feelings, but how can you stop loving someone that you know is your true soul mate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter Four**

Most of his classes were with her sitting on the hero side of the classroom as he sat on the villain side, but couldn't put his finger on it why does the only girl for him had to be a hero? Music Meister watch her from a far his brain not focusing on anything else not even school or his fellow criminals. Then there was a sound a xylophone being played over the intercoms. The sound bought Music Meister out of his thought as he ate his lunch in the canteen.

_**"Good afternoon students I hope you are all enjoying your lunches." **_said Principal Martian Manhunter from the teacher's lounge. _**"As you all know cheerleading and football teams try outs are this afternoon after school at 3:30pm. I am happy to announce that our star football players Bane and Killer Croc have been pressed their make-up test so they can play in next month play offs. Granted if they keep their grades up. That is all."**_

"So Music Mistress you going try out for the cheerleading team?" Huntress asked while getting her lunch in the lunch line.

"Yeah, you should me and Huntress are on the cheerleading team." said Black Canary grabbing a plate in the lunch line.

"I don't know. Isn't Catwoman on the cheerleading team too?" said Music Mistress paying for her lunch.

"Yeah she is unfortunately but if she doesn't behave we can kick her off. Bitch thinks she'd going to be captain this year." said Huntress as sat down on the nearest available table.

"Not a chance she'd got to keep her nose clean to stay on the cheerleading team and to be captain, but with you on it you can become co-captain." said Black Canary sitting down.

"Please!" said both Canary and Huntress batting their eyes.

"OK, I'll try out." said Music Mistress giving in as she sat down.

"Yay!" said both Canary and Huntress giving Music Mistress a group hug.

Only a few tables away Music Meister over heard the heroines conversation about try outs for both cheerleading and football team. He wasn't much for sports but his patrol officer did say Music Meister needed to join after school actives. Girls on the cheerleading team were dating some of the boys on the football team. Black Canary was dating Green Arrow he'd on the football team. Poison Ivy was dating Bane he'd the quarterback on the football team. They were the two rival couples on the teams.

"Oh, please try out we can be the third hottest couple on the cheerleading and football teams." said Harley giving Joker the big blue eyes.

"Muffin you know I love you, but I am a prankster not team player." Joker said holding Harley's chin gently. "Except when it comes to crime that's when I need ... I-I mean I'm a team player."

"Until the cops show up." said a short teenage boy with a noise that was slowly looking like a peek. "I'm going to try out for the football team."

"What as the ball Penguin?" said Harley smirking as everyone laugh. "What about you two going to try out for the football team?"

"Me no, no, no I am not trying out. Football not my thing I like brain teasers." said Riddler.

"I am my patrol officer said part of my attending this school I got to an after school activity." said Music Meister taking a bite of his sandwich.

Yep, he was going to try out for the football team for two reasons the first was his patrol officer said he needed a after school activity, the second was if Music Mistress got on the cheerleading team and he got on the football team they could be a secret couple. Maybe joining the football team would impress her. A whistle was blown loudly making the students that were trying out for the football team cover their ears.

"Glad, to see so many students to try out for the football team." said Wildcat smiling. "Football is a man's game you either got or you don't, but this a good way to you fit and some of you out of trouble. Now step forward when I call your name. Penguin! You're kidding me?"

"Right, here and ready." said Penguin stepping forward.

"Right, maybe this will make you lose weight." said Wildcat thinking the boy going to feel this try out in the next morning. "Right, in order to join the team you got the ball to the other side by tackling and dodging before in hits the ground. Ready catch."

Penguin catches the football and then Wildcat blew his whistle and Penguin started to run. Everyone watch as Penguin got push, punch and hit around as the tackling equipment that were moving on the football pitch. Wildcat sign as Penguin dropped the football on the ground before hitting the ground himself.

"Did I make the team?" said Penguin groaning in pain.

"I'll let you know after the others had their turn, but good effect." said Wildcat ripping his eyes from the stress. "I hate the fact I have to let the villains try out. I wish half the team didn't had to graduate last year. Right, next Music Meister."

"Oh, God I'm doomed." said Music Meister as he caught the football.

Music Meister took his mark and took on the test when Wildcat blew his whistle. On the other side of the field were the cheerleading try outs. A woman with long golden hair wearing a black masked wearing a black leotard with tights, black boots and a navy blue jacket was standing in front of a group of girls.

"Hi mum ... I mean Couch Canary." said Black Canary blushing a little.

"She'd your mum no way." said Music Mistress stocked.

"Yeah, she'd a member of The Justice Society Of America my mum the original Black Canary she'd Couch Canary when I'm at school." said Black Canary smiling.

"Right, girls today is your chance to shine as I see who got what it takes to root the school teams, but to be captain of the cheerleading team." said Couch Canary. "Since I have to let the villains try out because we want to make it a fact that this is a fair school that doesn't chosen favourites. So, as I call your name step forward. OK, Music Mistress you're first."

"Right." said Music Mistress stepping forward. "OK, ready let's go. Go, Gotham High School. Show them who rule. Go, Go Trident Warriors. We can go all the way. Go, Go Trident Warriors. Go, Gotham High School all the way."

Music Mistress jumped up with her hands in the air then she back flipped as she jump back she rolled into a roll spin then finish with the splits. She got cheers from both heroes and villain even Couch Canary was impressed by Music Mistress Cheer. Music Mistress got up from the ground then she saw Music Meister hit by the last moving tackling equipment, but kept going not giving up to the join the football team to impressed the girl.

"Not bad son maybe there's hope for this team, but try to focus on the field and not the cheerleaders." said Wildcat.

"Will do." said Music Meister annoyed he just made it, but then he notice something on his face. "Huh? Ah, shit. Er, can I go to the nurse's office sir."

"Hm, whoa! Right, a nose bleed. Go! Quickly." said Wildcat noticing the blood.

Music Meister ran to the nurse's office to deal with his nose bleed. Once he was there the nurse dealt with it very quickly. She had snowy white hair and ice blue eyes. Everyone called her Nurse Ice she wasn't the brightest, but she was the best in medical for anything.

"I can't believe it. I hadn't had a nose bleed since middle school before I had my braces removed." said Music Meister putting the tissue around his nose.

"Are you sure it was the training equipment that curse of your nose bleed?" asked Nurse Ice holding a leaflet.

"Yes, why?" Music Meister was getting annoyed.

"Now I've already called your parents they are on their way, but here take this I notice it when you sat down." Nurse Ice passed the leaflets saying something about erections.

"Erections?" confuse he looked at Nurse Ice.

"Now it's normal for a boy your age to get them and unexpected erections can curse nose bleeds." explained Nurse Ice. "Now don't get upset I've asked your dad to talk to you about it to you."

"What? Ah, man. I don't know how and why I was trying out for the football team while the girls were trying out for cheerleading."

"There's our source of our unexpected erection. A girl!"

Stocked by this as he was quiet but was unusual for him as he loved the sound of his voice as his parents drove him home. Trying to think back on how he got this unexpected erection. Was it her breast making up and down? No, he thought to himself. The back flips? No, it was her splits the sight of her ... Oh, God that was it as another nose bleed started up again. Mrs. McKinney notice and pasted the box of tissues to Music Meister quickly. Moving his head back and pitching the bridge of his nose.

**To be continue... That's chapter four love to hear your reviews on it chapter five coming soon. I did a little research about the end and yes it is normal sometimes they happen and sometimes they don't. If you wish to learn talked to your local doctor or your parents because it is nothing to be ashamed of it happens. Right, after having a whole weekend of trying to calm himself down when he'd around her. Can he make her his girlfriend and date her in secret? Found out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter Five**

Last night was embarrassing as he was given the talk something his mum said hundred times to his dad to give him years ago. Even though Music Meister didn't really needed the talk being he learn everything he needed to know in sex education class in the 9th grade, but what happen yesterday he only hoped no one else notice. His mum drove him to school as got out of the car.

"OK, have a good and don't worry thin ..." said Mrs. McKinney but was cut off.

"Mum!" said Music Meister looking around quickly. "You can embarrass me at supermarket I'm not banned from. You can embarrassed me on vacation, but please not here not at school. Please, I don't want anyone to know."

"It's nothing to be ashamed about Alex I bet the other boys."

"Mum, please drop it. See ya later."

"OK, bye. Whoever the girl you like she must be worth it?"

Music Meister went red in the face embarrassed by his mother as he drove off. He join the line to the metal detector hoping no one heard his mother. Another car drove up and a girl got out of it wearing a black and red cheerleading uniform with the school crest. The girl was Music Mistress she'd made the cheerleading team.

"Hey, Music Meister how's the nose?" said Bane hitting Music Meister on the shoulder. "Man, you took it in the face hard by that training equipment and kept going. Great job you're on the team."

"I made the team?" Music Meister said stocked.

"Yeah, Wildcat said for someone who got hit and kept going is worthy of the school's team." said Killer Croc joining the line. "Here's your football jersey pal you got to wear it when you're at school now you're on the team."

"So, I made the team and who else?" Music Meister asked.

"Well, not Penguin. Let's see him, him and him. Oh, yeah I forgot him." said Killer Croc pointing out the four others that made the football team.

They were Black Manta, Captain Boomerang, Copperhead and Catman who was trying to chat up Catwoman who made it on the cheerleading team, but didn't get to be captain but she wasn't in the mood to deal with Catman. Most of the football team was made up of heroes, but teams were the only thing that made both heroes and villains have no choice to but to get along. Even the heroines and villainous had to get along on the cheerleading team.

"Now, football practice are every Monday and Friday at 3:50pm so don't be late we got a whole month to get some in before we crush Gotham Prep High." said Bane clenching his fist at thought of crushing a bunch of snobby students.

"Gotham Prep High the finest school in Gotham City we're up against them." said Music Meister now at his locker putting his football jersey on.

"Yeah, and we're going to make them wish they weren't up against us." said Killer Croc as Catman walked by with a red mark on his face. "Hey, Catman shutout with Catwoman again you know she wants the populater guy in school."

"She will be mine. I am Catman and she is Catwoman it only makes sense for her to go out with me." said Catman determined to win Catwoman's heart.

Catman a evil young villain that steals endangered species of cats and selling them to the higher bidder. OK, his dad did all that a lot, Catman was just learning the family trade and Catwoman learn about it and have been rejecting his affections since. A phone buzzed in fact several phones buzzed around the villains' lockers. The plan still on moving it to Saturday be ready. They were all text messages from one person, Two-Face. Even though the dark knight Batman caught them Two-Face wasn't going to give up on shopping Gotham City Hall from tearing down their hideout the empty warehouse.

"OK, who got the same message?" Music Meister asked every villain looked at him. "Right, everyone. This time Two-Face's double personality are working together getting everyone involve for once."

"Dude, no way we can't." said Bane stopping Music Meister.

"What?!" Music Meister said both confuse and annoyed.

"Every villain on the football team can't go off crime committing until after next month's game." said Catwoman walking.

"Ah, bullshit man. Got to text Two-Face can't make it." said Music Meister annoyed. "What's the point of joining the football team if us villains can't have fun?"

"It's their way of keeping us in check that is until graduation then we can have real fun." said Catwoman walking off to class.

Pissed off as he got his books for Friday's classes he had today before the bell rang, but then there was a loud bang and one of the teacher come rushing by like a speeded of lightning. Mr Flash was his game quick was his lesson in history he was wearing a sliver plate shape helmet and red shirt with a yellow lightning crossed his chest, blue trousers and red boots.

"Right, boys with me try to keep up." said Mr Flash.

"I can but him not so much." said a boy wearing a full head red mask with yellow lightning shapes on either side of his head wearing casual clothing. The Flash (senior).

"Not so much look who's talking." said a boy younger wearing a full yellow mask with red lightning shapes on either side of his head wearing casual clothing. Kid Flash (freshmen).

Mr Flash as old as he was he wish the two boys stop fighting on who was the fastest between the two. So grabbing the two boy he and they rush passed all the students with a gust of wind followed behind them making all the girls in skirts hold their skirts down. The three scarlet speedsters rush down to the school swimming pool and they saw crazy sight of the swimming pool blown to bits and the pool water had drain into the giant hole in centre of what was left of the swimming pool.

"Shit! Oh, sorry sir but come on look at that sight." said Kid Flash stocked.

"He'd right who could've done this?" said Flash thinking of the possible suspects.

"We need to report this to Principal Martian Manhunter." said Mr Flash. "Come on boys looks like the swimming team needs to use the gym to practice."

**To be continue... That's chapter five love to hear your reviews on it chapter six coming soon. As the teachers and hero students try to figure out who blew up the school swimming pool as the football team get ready to take on Gotham Prep High the rival school of Gotham High much to Music Mistress annoyance as her an old acquaintance made the team on the opposing school's team.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter Six**

The swim team had to borrow the local gym pool due to the fact that the school pool was going under repairs until it was off limits to all students. Rumors were spreading throughout the school on which villain student had pulled the destruction of the school pool the whole day. Canteen everyone was filled with buzz of the explosion that today at school.

"I heard Principal Martian Manhunter and his niece Miss. Martian have been going around minding villain students' minds to find out which one it was who blew up the school pool." said Wonder Girl (freshmen) at the freshmen table.

"Yeah, I know what you mean?" said Superboy eating his sandwich. "I've heard Batman with Green Arrow and Aquaman been checking clues around what was left of the school pool. Being their seniors they were allowed near it."

"Too, bad your big brother Superman graduated last year with your and his ex-ray vision you can find the prankster quicker or by now." said Speedy moaning. "Wish we could help them but we can't because we're freshmen."

"You guys are freshmen not me, Miss. Martian and Superboy." said Wondergirl standing up. "But you're right why can't we help. Mm, I've got an idea. We just need Miss. Martian and we can put my idea into work."

Later that day Superboy, Miss. Martian, Wondergirl and Speedy because they had a free period at that moment. They went to the school swimming pool where the two main doors were taped up with yellow caution no entry tape.

"I'm not sure about this guys what if we get caught for going into there?" said Speedy worried.

"What are you scared?" said Wondergirl her hands on her hips.

"No, just ... OK, I'm scared we'll get in trouble." said Speedy annoyed.

"Come on my big bro said bad guys always return to the scene of the crime and if we're lucky maybe that will happen right now." said Superboy hitting his fist into his other hand with a smile on his face.

"What if they already return to the scene of crime when we were at lunch?" Speedy asked.

"Not possible me and my uncle checked everyone entered the canteen and were all in class like they are now." said Miss. Martian.

"Ssh, someone coming quick psychic link." said Superboy as he heard voices and foots steps walking down the hall.

_**Links set up guys.**_ Miss. Martian mind as she create psychic link between all four young heroes. Keeping out of sight so whoever was coming down the hall on the other side wouldn't see them hiding.

"Looks like no teachers or Principal Martian Manhunter are around anymore." said a boy with very grey and brown skin like he had put face paint on as he looked around. Clay-Face.

"I've got to say the first bomb test for tomorrow was a success too bad the school swimming pool. Ha-ha! Good job." said Two-Face with a smirk.

"I like the fact I got to finally blow up something. HAHAHAHA!" said Joker laughing.

_**It was them.**_ Speedy mind to the ours. _**How did they get the explosives into the school? **_Superboy mind. _**Who cares let's get them. **_Wondergirl mind then she flew into the hall hitting her fist onto her other hand ready to kick butt. Then she was joined by Superboy, Speedy and Miss. Martian all them ready to take down the three villains.

"Great, it's the mini dork visions of the senior hero students Clay-Face." Two-Face said angrily.

"On it. Argh!" said Clay-Face as he attacked by turning his arms into clay and extending them to cover the four heroes giving Joker and Two-Face a chance to run for it.

Superboy jumped at Clay-Face and smashes him through the wall passing three walls finishing into the math classroom. Other students looked through the holes in the wall seeing what was going on. Wondergirl, Miss. Martian flew after them followed by Speedy coming up the rear.

"Speedy what's going on?" Green Arrow asked as he saw his side-kick.

"Er, well ... It's like this." Speedy said nervously as he put a hand behind his head.

"Yeah, it's like this." said Clay-Face transforming into full clay monster form then attacked.

"Holy shit." said Superboy then he jump right back in. "Get ready for knuckle sandwich. Huh?"

"Superboy hold on." said Miss. Martian as she saw Superboy's arm being adored by Clay-Face's mutated clay chest with a smirk on Clay-Face clay face.

"Enough!" said the math teacher Red Tornado. "Young man please explain why you and four other students have broken a school rule."

"Erm ... Well! Can it wait as we have a mutant clay monster villain to deal with?" said Speedy.

"It can. I will deal with Clay-Face." said Red Tornado.

Red Tornado hold his arms out and started using his tornado android powers to dry Clay-Face up making the whole classroom fill up with air. Music teacher Miss. Fire flew into the math classroom followed by Mr Flash come rushing in. Miss. Fire help to stop Clay-Face as Mr Flash got each student out of the classrooms to a safe area all but Clay-Face and Superboy. Miss. Fire used the tornado wind to increase her fire powers to make Clay-Face to harden into a statue. Superboy was able to get his arm free then Principal Martian Manhunter arrives to the scene. After everything was explain and three classroom out of used and plans to destroy Gotham City Hall were stopped thanks to four hero students everyone were getting ready for next month's football match.

"Well, math class was interesting today don't you think Music Mistress?" said Black Canary as she, Huntress and Music Mistress walked to the gym for cheerleading practice.

"Yeah, the first week back to school was crazy for sure." said Music Mistress thinking back to Monday and Tuesday. "Still at least this school is better than my old school."

"Your old school which one was that?" asked Huntress.

"We're up against them next month Gotham Prep High." said Music Mistress as they entered the gym.

"No way! Why did you leave?" asked Black Canary.

"Every student there were too up themselves thinking they were better and if you think some of the girls here are bitchy you're in for the stock of your life." said Music Mistress as she got her bon-bons.

Out on the football field Wildcat blew his whistle making the football team do push-ups, sit-ups and run laps to get their muscles build up. Ball throwing to each other to get team work which was very difficult between the heroes and the villains.

"Argh! Son of a bitch. You did that on purpose." said Green Arrow angrily.

"Now you know how I felt when you arrow punch me last year." said Music Meister after hitting Green Arrow in the nose by one of the footballs.

"The idea is to pasted the ball to each other not hit each other with it." said Green Arrow. "And besides you were hitting on my girlfriend."

"Yeah, don't know what I was thinking or saw in her since she'd a loud mouth bitch." Music Meister mocked with a smirk.

"Right, you asked for it." Green Arrow took hold of Music Meister's football uniform collar.

"Boys, enough that's not how a team work together or how the team captain should behave? Now put him down Green Arrow." said Wildcat interfering. "Both of you hit the track with Batman, Bane and Black Manta. Move it now."

Letting go of Music Meister both gave each other evil and went off to the track to do laps with Batman, Bane and Black Manta. Keeping a distance from each other as Music Meister remember back at a party Catwoman threw when her parents were away that weekend the heroes crash it, but that when he got Black Canary alone when the others were too busy fighting. Then Green Arrow sucker punch him with a boxing glove arrow then Black Canary heel kicked him in well no need to say. Gargh! Well, at least this time the girl I want hadn't got a boyfriend just the fact she'd a hero thought to himself. Finally it was the night of the game between Gotham High Vs. Gotham Prep High.

"Right, boys I know it been crazy month trying not kill each other." said Wildcat giving the football team prep talk. "And I am so proud of you. Well, most of you. I like to thank Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn for tutoring Bane and Killer Croc to keep their grades up."

"You're welcome Coach Wildcat sir." said Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn smiling.

"Thank you girls so I want you all to play a clean game by not trying to kick each other's butts." Wildcat continued. "So try to get along out there and ..."

"Well, well Wildcat long time no see." said a smock voice.

Wildcat and the football team and cheerleaders turn to see a man wearing latex sport gear and masked covering his eyes. He had blonde hair and was smirking at Wildcat. Standing behind the man was Gotham Prep High football team wearing blue and white football uniforms with their school crest on their uniforms and helmets.

"Sportsmaster what are you doing here?" Wildcat asked.

"As part of my community service I have to train Gotham Prep High School football team and trust me my team going to crash your's." said Sportsmaster waving his hand to one of the boys on his team. "Meet my team's football captain his dad running for mayor of Gotham City. C. J. Moore he will and the other boys are going to make your team even with Bane and Killer Croc on your team we'll beat you hands."

"Hey, babes long time no see." said C. J. Moore.

"Babes! After you slept with the whole cheerleading team of Gotham Prep High you think I'll let you call me that." said Music Mistress.

"Ah, so you're not going to root for me. When we win you can join our victory party." said C. J smirking.

"Piss off. I rooting for Gotham High I our team will beat your's and I would sooner kiss a frog than go to one of your parties." said Music Mistress turning her back to C. J

"Ouch, not really." said C. J mocking Music Mistress as his friends laugh.

"Enough boys see you all on the field." said Sportsmaster walking away with his team.

"Right, boys as you all know get along and Bane, Killer Croc crush them because knowing Sportsmaster he'll try something to win." said Wildcat narrowing his eyes. "I will turn a blind eye and the other cheek to any of you villains using cheating because you know Sportsmaster will do the same. Now get out there and win."

The football team threw their fists in the air and cheered then put their football helmets on and got onto the football field and into their positions on the field ready to beat the other team. The crowd cheered as the teams went onto the field. The cheerleading teams cheering for their teams to win. The referee blew his whistle and the game started.

**To be continue... That's chapter six love to hear your reviews on it chapter seven coming soon. Long I know but I really wanted to make this chapter really, really exciting and hope you guys like it. In the next chapter which team will win? Will it be Gotham Prep High with Sportsmaster cheating tricks or will be Gotham High as for the first time we see heroes and villains getting along as they show everyone how it's done?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter Seven**

Players in their places as Green Arrow called the shoots everyone focus on trying to win the game and beat the other team. Music Meister narrowed his eyes at C. J Moore the moment the guy talked to Music Mistress like he can get away calling her babe! Music Mistress didn't like the guy either how did she'd knew the guy? Well, if he knocks him on his butt maybe that would make her smile at him. Music Meister thought to himself as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Hut!" yelled Green Arrow. "Boomerang go long."

"Got it." said Captain Boomerang as he caught the football.

"After him." said C. J at his team.

Captain Boomerang dodges the other players on the other team as he ran down the field passing it to Bane who knocked the other players out of his way. He made it to the other side of the field and scored the first point of the game. The crowd cheered as the hosting school scored the first point.

"That it boys good hassle." said Wildcat as he smirked very happy with his team.

"Stop shitting around and beat them." said Sportsmaster getting annoyed with his team.

"What's the matter? My team better than your's? Oh, wait my team is better than your's." Wildcat mocked.

"Why don't say that to my face you old fart." Sportsmaster dared.

"I'll give you old fart I can take you on anywhere your choosing of terms." Wildcat got into Sportsmaster's face.

"Bring it on I've taken down bigger farts than you." Sportsmaster pushed against Wildcat's face.

The referee blew his whistle as he stand between the two coaches followed by Coach Canary stepping in giving Wildcat a look saying leave it or I'll make you leave it both of you. Wildcat and Sportsmaster narrowed their eyes at each other. Coach Canary pushes Wildcat back to their side of the field as the teams got back into place.

"OK, what was that about?" asked Poison Ivy.

"Guys any excuse to fight each other. Good thing Black Canary's mum was there to stop it." said Catman then anyone looked at her. "What? Do you want to see an old man and a semi middle age man fight each other?"

"Not really no." said the rest of the cheerleading team agreeing for once.

The referee blew his whistle again and the game continued. The crowd cheered their teams on. The Gotham Prep High School cheerleaders kept rooting for C. J like he was the king of the field as he blew kisses to them. Giving Music Mistress a wick which made her sick to her stomach as she felt like throwing up. Music Meister narrowed his eyes not liking his guy one bit. How does she know him? Music Meister thought. Getting into the place he just need one tackle and just guy will be stop showing off. The whistle was blown and Music Meister gave C. J a good slam to the ground making C. J drop the football giving Batman a chance to grab it and threw it to Killer Croc. C. J push Music Meister back angry at the guy for tackling him like a fool. Killer Croc scored another point for Gotham High. Half time.

"Nice work boys. Music Meister great tackle out there." said Wildcat very happy his team was winning. "Right, let's keep that team work going out there. Rest up have a drink than get back out there."

"Hey, nice tackle on that jerk." Music Mistress whispered in Music Meister's ear.

"Purr! Yeah, thanks ... Erm, don't you hero girls talk to the hero boys?" said Music Meister after he spit out some of his bottle water.

"True we do but right now you deserve the praise for tackling that jerk." Music Mistress sat next to Music Meister.

"Thanks anyway. How you know him anyway?" Music Meister asked taking a grope of his bottle water.

"I used to date him when I went to Gotham Prep High."

"Purr! What? Really? Why?"

"I was a young naive girl that fell for the heart throb of the school, but because I wouldn't on prom night he started seeing other girls."

"Hold on are not that I'm asking but have you ever ...?"

"No, I am still a virgin and before summer break I caught him with a cheerleader in the English classroom at my old school."

"Wow and you sharing this with a villain."

"I don't trust you but I need your help half time is 30 minutes long I notice something wrong with the other team. I'm asking for your help."

"Seriously? OK, but you will own me one just remember that."

"Deal, come on. We got 25 minutes left let's go."

Music Mistress grab Music Meister's arm and dragged him behind the back of the by standers sits and went down to Gotham Prep High School's team. Getting closer to listen and get a better look of the team as Sportsmaster gave them talking to pacing up and down the players. Staying in the shadows avoiding to get caught.

"That was pathetic." Sportsmaster said as he paced. "Call yourselves men more like ladies. I told you to put that stuff down you and what you do? Ignore my advice I said we were going up against Killer Croc and Bane."

"But Coach Sportsmaster we did just not all of it." said one of the players.

"Didn't want it look like we were cheating." said another.

"Not good enough ladies." said Sportsmaster getting angry. "Now Bane without his stuff is still a treat it's when he put it down his system he is a meaner machine. Now the effects won't last long but long enough to help us win. Moore give me your arm."

C. J Moore got up from his sit and rolled up his arm and then Sportsmaster took out from what looks like a first aid kit a syringe with green and yellow liquid inside of it. Sportsmaster injected it into C. J's arms. Veins appear up his arm to his neck then his whole body grew in size. Carefully throwing away the syringe and got out another syringe with same stuff inside injecting each player with the stuff with a clean fresh syringe at a time. Smiling as each member got bigger and stronger. Sportsmaster dumped the first aid bag with syringes inside into a nearby trash can.

"What is that stuff?" Music Meister whispered.

"Don't know but we need to get that bag carefully not getting pricked by the syringes inside." Music Mistress whispered. "Stay here and wait until I get back with the bag. If you see anything shouts."

"What?"

"Just do it I'm going in."

Music Meister watched as Music Mistress quietly moved towards the trash can as the crowd enjoyed the half time show. Music Meister kept a look out as Music Mistress carefully got the first aid bag without getting pricked by the syringes inside as quietly as she could not get notice by anyone. Music Meister's heart was beating like mad as Music Mistress finally got hold of the bag then made her way back.

"Man that was crazy. Shit you are good." Music Meister whispered.

"I know let's get this to both Coach Canary and Wildcat before half time over." whispered Music Mistress.

They both head back to their side of the football field with the bag full with the syringes that had that weird green yellow liquid stuff. Showing the stuff to Wildcat and Coach Canary. Both looked at the stuff than Batman step in with his mini science kit. Both the football team and cheerleading team grouped together as both Music Meister and Mistress explain everything.

"Not good." said Batman once the results were in.

"What is it?" asked Music Mistress.

"Yeah, what the hell is Sportsmaster putting into those guys? Looks like what Bane puts into himself." Music Meister said annoyed.

"Because it is but with Poison Ivy's toxin." said Batman.

"Oh, that's not good." said Poison Ivy worried.

"Too right I knew he'll cheat." said Wildcat hitting his hand with his fist.

"No, my planets are very toxic and poisons to humans, and combined with my Bane's Venom those guys won't live to see tomorrow morning?" said Poison Ivy.

"Is there a cure?" asked Coach Canary.

"Yes, but I need to get my stuff from the science classroom and help to make it." said Poison Ivy.

"Right, Music Mistress and Music Meister go with Poison Ivy and help her make the cure." said Coach Canary. "I'll get Bane's Venom to even the odds. Come on kids."

Coach Canary, Poison Ivy, Music Meister and Music Mistress ran off into the school to get everything before half time was over. They made it to the science classroom where everything they need was in. Poison Ivy ingredients for the cure of her planets' toxin and Bane's Venom. Coach Canary grab the Venom and made her way back to the football field with only five minutes remaining before the final half of game starts. Leaving Poison Ivy, Music Meister and Music Mistress to make the cure.

**To be continue... That's chapter seven love to hear your reviews on it chapter eight coming soon. Poison Ivy's planet toxin is not might for human and her goal in life to make corporations to stop dumping their chemicals effecting the environment, but they need to make the cure before the football team of Gotham Prep High drop dead the next few hours.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter Eight**

Coach Canary notice the others weren't back yet with the cure. She saw the other school football team had indeed got bigger and their eyes looked denied. Wildcat nodded to Bane to give him the go ahead to his Venom. The referee blew this whistle to start the final part of the game. Sportsmaster smirked as watched the students he injected with unstable liquid.

"That was the whistle starting the final part of the game." said Music Mistress mashing a type of plant in a medicine bowl. "How long will it take to make the cure?"

"30 minutes if we don't hurry." said Poison Ivy wearing goggles while mixing chemicals together.

"Don't hurry? We need to hurry because we're get blame for those guys' deaths if we don't hurry." said Music Meister annoyed.

"There's doing it the right way and there's doing it the wrong way." said Poison Ivy getting annoyed.

"I hate to say it but she'd right. We hurry and missed something every villain will be blamed for something they didn't do." said Music Mistress settling the argument. "What do we need next for the cure?"

"Right, I need you to mash this plant next. Oh, sorry baby but mummy doesn't want to be blame for ..." said Poison Ivy going all motherly to a plant.

"Ivy, focus." said both Music Meister and Music Mistress annoyed.

"Right, focus on the cure here. Music Meister boils 500ml of water then add the two mashed plants into it once the thermometer is at 30 Celsius." Poison Ivy said as she gave out instructions.

Music Meister got a beaker and measuring jug from cupboard. He filled the measuring jug with water to 500ml as Poison Ivy instructed. Then he got thermometer and put it in the beaker after adding the water into the beaker. He lit the bouncing burner and watched the thermometer rise to 30 Celsius.

"Ivy it's at 28 Celsius." said Music Meister.

"I mashed the second planet. Now what?" said Music Mistress.

"OK, you two add both mashed planets into the boiling water turn the bouncing burner off when it's at 30 Celsius." Poison Ivy said still mixing the chemicals to change colour.

Music Meister and Music Mistress added the two mashed plants letting them mix in together as the thermometer read 30 Celsius they turn off the bouncing burner. Poison Ivy got a mixing spud and mixed the two plants together creating very dark sick like green. Then she got the abstract machine and added the mix plants and chemical into it, and turns it on and all they needed to do next is waiting for 15 minutes for it to work. Music Mistress's phone rang.

"It's Huntress. How they're doing out there?" said Music Mistress when she answered her phone.

"Not good. We're ahead by 10 points but we just lost 3 players." said Huntress on her phone.

"Green Arrow sweetie are you OK?" said Black Canary in the background.

"A few broken ribs but he can't play." said Nurse Ice checking the players that been flatten by the other school's football players. "This is insane we need to stop the game."

"We can't. We need the cure." said Wildcat grabbing the phone. "How much longer? We need Music Meister out here the team dropping like flies."

"To answer the first question another 12 minutes and Wildcat you don't have to yell." said Poison Ivy.

"But Music Meister does need to get back out." said Music Mistress.

"What? No way I'll get mashed like the plants we used for the cure." said Music Meister refusing to go.

"Please, they need another player and by the sounds of it they lost another player. You got to go. Please." said Music Mistress pleading her voice sweet.

"All right fine but this means you owe me for two things after this." said Music Meister giving in then he ran out of the classroom.

"OK, I'm going to get some syringes for the cure. Keep an eye on the stuff turn it off when it turn pink." said Poison Ivy leaving for the nurse's office.

"Wildcat, Music Meister on his way to the field." said Music Mistress over the phone.

"Got it. Now do you hang up on one of these fancy thing." said Wildcat trying to hang up.

Huntress grab her phone off Wildcat and hung up just then Music Meister show up seeing Green Arrow, Catman, Black Manta and Aquaman. The scores had changed and Gotham High was losing by five points behind Gotham Prep High. Music Meister took a deep breath as he put his helmet on and got into place on the field. Poison Ivy and Music Mistress were filling the syringes with the cure they finally finish.

"OK, let's get this to Nurse Ice." said Poison Ivy.

"I don't think so ladies." said a male voice.

"Sportsmaster! How did you know we were here?" said Music Mistress.

"I maybe a villain but I'm not stupid when you heroes put your noses were they don't belong." said Sportsmaster grabbing a baseball bat. "Now you young lady helping a hero save over a few dozen teenagers."

"And get blame for their deaths piss off jerk." said Poison Ivy flipping off Sportsmaster.

"Not until I smash each of those syringes and bye-bye cure. I win both way the game and faming some kids getting off Scott free." said Sportsmaster as he attacked but was punch in the face.

"Mr. Atom." said both Music Mistress and Poison Ivy as Mr. Atom appeared the same way he starts a class.

"Get the cure to Nurse Ice I'll deal with Sportsmaster." said Mr. Atom.

Music Mistress and Poison Ivy grab the bag full of syringes with the cure and run back out onto the football field. The score had change to either side even with three minutes left on the clock. They went straight to Nurse Ice and gave her the bag then explain Sportsmaster tried to stop them, but Mr. Atom stepped in and is now fighting him. The whistle blew again and the game continued as they watched the teams play. Gotham Prep High football team looked worse but somehow the crowd hadn't notice. Batman had taken over Green Arrow's place on the field as he hut and threw the ball to the nearest player; Captain Boomerang who catch it and ran towards the goal.

"Come on son this will we us the game." Wildcat shouted. "Watch out their coming at you."

"Oh, crackly mate." said Captain Boomerang when he got tackled to the ground just before he threw the football. "Go for it mate."

Music Meister caught the football and ran as fast as he could down the field towards the goal 1 minute left to the game was over. The crowd was cheering as Music Meister ran 30 seconds. Almost there to the goal he thought. 15 seconds then he started to fall a player from Gotham Prep High caught up to him and grab his legs inches from the goal. Music Meister stretch out his arm holding the football and ... The whistle blew the game was over and crowd went wild.

"That a boy." yelled Wildcat with his fist in the air.

"All right we won." yelled all the cheerleaders jumping for joy.

"Aw, we lost." said the player that tackle Music Meister while both got up.

"You did it." said Music Mistress as she ran up hug and gave Music Meister kiss on the cheek when he took off his helmet.

Music Meister turns red the face this was awkward she was hugging him and gave him a kiss. Granted it was a kiss on the cheek not on the lips, but a kiss and he didn't care it was for winning the game. Music Mistress smiled at him as she ran off to help Nurse Ice give the players of Gotham Prep High the cure. Mr. Atom better known as The Atom had beaten Sportsmaster and called the police to arrest him for endangering students and faming innocents' students to cover his tracks.

**To be continue... That's chapter eight love to hear your reviews on it chapter nine coming soon. Its Saturday and by tradition the whole football team and the whole cheerleading team hang out together when they win a game, and get along no fighting no crime just acting like normal teenagers until school on Monday morning.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter Nine**

Alarm clock was buzzing an arm stretch over and turn it off reading seven A.M. She took a deep breath as she jumped out of bed and dodge five spears. The spears hit the bed not turning to look back the girl kept moving back flipping grabbing clothing she laid last night on the dressing table as more spears were fired at her, hitting the vary mirror on the dressing table breaking it. She back flipped into the hall way then ran towards the bathroom when shurikens were shot at her. They hit the bathroom door when she made it and close the door. Grabbing the soap she undresses went into the shower and washes herself.

"20 seconds you're getting faster." said a male voice over a radio. "You got 20 minutes for the next round young lady."

"If I beat my recorded can I go to the mall?" asked the girl washing her hair.

"Beat 1 minute and 40 seconds then I'll let you go." said the male voice.

"Every weekend." said the girl washing her body next.

She got out of the shower wrapping her body with a towel then grabs a second towel for her long brunette hair. She checked her face for spots her blue eyes checking every inch of her face. Then she started to dry her hair with the towel at first then a quick dry with the hair-dryer. Drying her body then she place the towel into a laundry basket. Then she got dress into a sports bra, knickers, black tights, a red and black tartan punk skirt above knee length. Finally a black top with black boots.

"Right, I have two minutes to spare let's beat that record for the mall." said the girl with a smile.

She opens the door and ducked when another wave of shurikens flew at her. Then she skipped the stairs and jumped over the rails grabbing a leather jacket saw her target the kitchen door. She landed in front of the kitchen door then two grenade launchers appear from the door like they were part of the door as they started firing at the girl. She made a bee line into the living room where the furniture was gone and she was trapped between five moving giant blades getting faster.

"You increase the speed of the blades again." said the girl rolling her eyes back.

"Ah, you notice." said the male voice on the radio. "30 seconds left or no mall for you."

"Oh no I AM going to the mall." said the girl as she jumps through each blades not stopping.

Missing the last blade by one single strand of hair was slice off by the last blade. She tugs and rolled into the dining and high-jump kicked the drumming manikin in her way through the door that connects to the dining room and the kitchen. An old man wearing an blue, white and black copter's outfit, white gloves and an black mask was holding a stop watch which he stopped then looked at it.

"You can go to the mall after breakfast. Don't forget to put your mask on before you." he said.

"Yes, I won I can go to the mall. I can act like a normal teenager. No hero training for me today." said the girl breaking into an dance. "I got to text Black Canary telling her I can make it today."

"Oatmeal enjoy." said the old man placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of the girl.

"Again. My grandfather Musical Man giving his granddaughter The Music Mistress oatmeal for breakfast. What happen to pancakes." said the girl you guessed it known as Music Mistress as she moan about her breakfast.

Gotham City filled with many land marks to enjoy from its parks to its museums to its mall one of the biggest in America. Four floors high with beauty saloons, cafes and clothing stores and much more. Everyone from the football team and the cheerleading team were walking around the mall wondering what to do in the mall.

"Ooh, what should we do first?" said Harley smiling.

"Don't know." said Joker smiling. "OK, I can't. Please for the love of God let me. Let me pull one. Just one please."

"Did we really had to bring your boyfriend along Harley?" said Catwoman seeing Joker on his hands and knees begging the heroes to let him pull a prank.

"I agree why did we let him come along again when he'd not on the football team." said Green Arrow.

"Because someone couldn't convince Batman to join us today and we needed an extra guy." said Black Canary her arms crossed.

"Please, please, please." Joker continue to begged.

"Joker no. Come on man I don't want to get banned from the mall I've already banned from two supermarkets because of you." said Music Meister frowning.

"Come on let's start with the arcade I've heard it's got a new game there I want to try it out." said Music Mistress (mask on) "What? We more than fight crime and you guys every week we do have normal lives to you know?"

The villains looked at her and thought she was right even they acted normal once in a while like video games and television. After all they were teenagers right now they had more than crime and crime fighting to worry about and that's school. The arcade noisy with a lot of games to win prizes and to have fun for both boys and girls for all ages. Green Arrow saw his favorite game getting change and started playing it over and over.

"Seriously this game again." said Black Canary watching Green Arrow shooting bad guys on the game.

"Come on babe it helps my aim and timing so in a way it's training." said Green Arrow not taking his eye off the game.

Black Canary sign as she let her boyfriend play the game. The others got change for the games they wanted to play. Bane and Killer Croc found a martial arts fighting game Poison Ivy rooting for Bane. Aquaman found a basketball shooting game and for every basket he got prize tickets would come out of a slots.

"Outrages. I'm going to win that toy baby seal for my bride Mera." said Aquaman getting more tickets.

"Come on I want a go I like to win a prize for Catwoman." said Catman pushing Aquaman out of the way.

"After I win 50 more tickets than you can have a go." Aquaman said pushing Catman back.

"Ooh, guess I don't have to get you banned without trying." said Joker seeing Catman and Aquaman fighting over the ball.

"God, now I wish I didn't agree to come today." said Music Meister getting annoyed.

"Yes, they have it. The new dance game." said Music Mistress happily. "I love Japan and it cool dance arcade games."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw Music Mistress put gloves with digital motion senders to it. The game was like any other dance game the arcade had, but with different colored lights and the gloves on the side. Music Mistress notice everyone grouped around her and the game.

"OK, so this is the game you were excited about." said Music Meister getting on the stage part of the game with Music Mistress. "It looks just like one they had last summer but with different lights and these weird gloves."

"That's the best part about this game." said Music Mistress smiling. "You more than just move your feet to the arrows to the screen but your hands to."

"OUTRAGES! Yes, I got all the tickets I need." said Aquaman running off with the tickets for the prize for Mera.

"Yes, my turn at least." said Catman taking the remaining ten turns left. "Come on kitty want that tiger for future wife."

"Either way back to this. So the Japanese upgraded the game how does it work?" Music Meister said wanting to know more.

"You put the gloves on pick a song follow the steps and hand movements to the avatar you picked. Why?" said Music Mistress.

"I want to give it a try against you." said Music Meister with a smirk. "Played the other game I've got bored now I have been looking for a new challenge now it here, but let's make it interesting."

"Ooh, this is gonna be good." said Harley with a smile.

"What are you up to?" Music Mistress said narrowing her eyes.

"The Halloween dance is next Saturday if I win you will be my date for the dance." said Music Meister.

"And what if she'd wins?" said Huntress her eyes narrowed.

"The owes I owe him are cleared." said Music Mistress. "What happen if it's a draw?"

"No date no debit cleared simple as that." said Music Meister holding out a hand to shake.

"Done." Music Mistress said shaking Music Meister's hand.

Music Meister put the gloves on then both got a quarter each and put them into the game to start it up. The game asks them to pick a avatar then a song for round one. The heroes rooting for Music Mistress and the villains rooting for Music Meister as they started to move to the beat of the music and to the avatars' movements. Three rounds on the first round Music Mistress won second round Music Meister now the final level this was the one who was going to win?

**To be continue... That's chapter nine love to hear your reviews on it chapter ten coming soon. ****Links to the songs I chose for this: S.O.S Let The Music Play by Jordin Sparks. **_** watch?v=eSNSDfz-N0g**_** Stamp On The Ground by ****Italo Brothers. **_** watch?v=E-784ImNnxM**_** Evacuate The Dance Floor by Cascada. **_** watch?v=jXIGsrPcfAs**_** Who will win or will it end with a draw. Halloween is coming and The Scarecrow brings his girlfriend the boy villains don't believe he has. Aquaman brings his bride Mera to the dance from Atlantis.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter Ten**

Music Mistress walked through the entrance of the school looking very annoyed. She lost heroes don't lose to the villains and if it wasn't for this dance allows villains to asks heroes to it her grandfather would've made sure the date wouldn't happen. Sunday training was even tougher after she told him Saturday evening at dinner when he asked her on how her day at the mall went. He blew his top at the news but the dance was like Sadie Hawkins dance where the girls ask the boy indeed waiting for him to ask her.

"We need to talk our costumes for the Halloween dance." said Music Meister when Music Mistress sat next to him in science class.

"Why? It's Halloween you already got the part as a nightmare." said Music Mistress annoyed.

"Come on don't be like that you missed the step and lost fair and square. So costume what are you going as so I can match."

"Match? You got to be kidding me right?"

"No. Stop complaining it's a dance not a date. Just like to know. God, girls whether their either good or bad you're the same bitchy over silly girly things."

"Silly girly things what about you boys having to compete at nearly single thing?"

"OK, if you two haven't notice you are acting like a couple having a fight." said Catwoman.

"I hate to agree but she'd right." said Huntress. "Still I can't believe you lost and to a villain."

"Can everyone drop it already." said Music Mistress angrily as she stand up.

"I agree. Let's get today lesson started already." said Mr. Atom using his belt to make himself big again. "Now I hope while you guys were having fun either hanging out or training you all did your homework please get your homework out for me to collect thank you."

Everyone started getting out their homework well those who remembered to do their homework and those who didn't bother like The Scarecrow who was busy texting. Mr. Atom walked up to him and as Black Manta passed his homework to Mr. Atom. Black Manta elbowed Scarecrow in the arm to get his attention.

"What?" said Scarecrow annoyed by Black Manta.

"Homework if you please and your phone no texting in my class young man." said Mr. Atom holding his hand out.

"Homework right just let me finish this text to my girlfriend sir." said Scarecrow then nearly everyone busted out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You having a girlfriend. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laugh Joker.

"What girl in her right mind would date you? HEHEHEHEHEHE!" said Harley.

"I thought Joker and Harley were supposed to be the class clowns." said Green Arrow joining in the laugher.

"Alright enough laughing. Homework and phone please Scarecrow." said Mr. Atom getting impatient.

"Fine." said Scarecrow giving up his phone after quickly finishing his text then went into his bag and release. "Er, sir I think I left it in my locker or at home because my homework isn't in my bag."

"Have it on my desk today before school is over or tomorrow morning. This isn't like you." said Mr. Atom taking the phone. "Right, class continuing from where we left off. The science fair is at the end of November you all need to work with your lab partner and yes you will all be graded on your science project."

As Mr. Atom continued with today's science lesson Music Mistress mind was wondering why did Scarecrow forget his homework. Maybe he does have a girlfriend and no one believes him. She remembers back when she was at Gotham Middle where everyone weren't allowed to go by their hero and villain names. The Scarecrow AKA Jonathan Crane was a smart student yes he was obsessed with fear which made the other students afraid to go near him, but at Gotham Middle he got picked on a lot for being a smart straight A student. The school bell rang. Everyone left for their next class.

"Hey, look we need to start our science project." Music Meister said to Music Mistress. "Hey, hello are you listening to me? You're not still mad at me about the costume thing are you?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Look if you must know vampire." said Music Mistress coming out of her thoughts. "I'm just thinking it's not like Scarecrow to forget his homework. Look, he going crazy in his locker."

"Where is it? Oh, man I did leave it at home." said Scarecrow freaking out in his locker.

"So, he'd a nard. Nerds always freak out over school stuff. What how you know he never forgets his homework?" said Music Meister going off to his class.

"Do you remember going to Gotham Middle?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I attended Gotham Middle under my secret identity because only Gotham High will allow students going under their alter egos."

"I know get to the point I need to get to class."

"OK, Scarecrow better known as Jonathan Crane went to Gotham Middle and he was always on time with his homework."

"Yeah, I remember. You don't think he actually got a girlfriend. No way."

"Yes way and whoever she is must be a fear nut like him for her to be his girlfriend and to make him forget his homework. Well, I need to get to art class later Music Meister."

Music Meister saw Music Mistress walk off to her art class as he made his way to geography class. A real girlfriend huh? Music Meister thought. Nearly all day Music Meister and Music Mistress even in different classrooms wonder who Scarecrow's girlfriend was. Days went by Scarecrow caught up with his homework but as he walked to class he would texts. Friday morning and Scarecrow was texting until his phone got knocked out of hands on his way to class.

"Hey!" Scarecrow said angrily. "You'll break my phone I was texting my gal."

"Yeah, about that." said Two-Face flipping his coin. "You see we don't think a nerd like you has a girlfriend. So if any of the villain girls actually want to be your gal is either crazy than we thought or you're just making it up."

"She'd not made believe. My gal is a villain and is real." said Scarecrow getting angry.

"Humph! Riddle me this what's tall, scary and telling bullshit lies." said Riddler mocking.

"Ooh! I know a dork called Scarecrow. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laugh Joker a big grin on his face.

"Shut up the lot of you. She is real and I've just ask her to the dance tomorrow night." Scarecrow said getting angrier picking up his phone.

The three villain boys just laugh at him. Red with rage as he saw them walk off to class. Joker noticing Harley who smiled as Joker put his arm around her. Scarecrow blood boiled with anger. Soon. He thought. Soon tomorrow night will indeed be frighten after all it is Halloween night tomorrow night. Saturday.

"Alex, come on are you done in there. Come I really need to go." said Jason jumping up and down for the toilet.

"RRRAAAHHHH!"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH! Alex, not funny." said Jason breathing heavily.

"Hahaha! Look on the bright side little brother you don't need to go anymore." said Music Meister all dressed up in 19th century clothing with a long black cape, vampire fangs and his music theme glasses.

"Mum! Alex, scared me and made me wet myself." Jason said running down the stairs. "Who is she? Hey, I've seen you on TV."

"Alex, your date is here. Well, young lady you are different to some of the girls that hang around my eldest son." said Mrs McKinney.

"I don't hang out with him I'm his lab partner and I lost to him on a arcade game so here I am." said Music Mistress dressed up in an 19th century red and black dress with a long black cape, vampire fangs and her music theme glasses.

Music Mistress sign finally Halloween night finally arrive so she could get this date over with. She had painted her nails blood red and her lips were raven black. She had done her like Christine from Phantom Of The Opera, but with a little modern style. Music Meister ran quickly down the stairs and his jaw drop at the sight of Music Mistress in her vampire costume.

"Wow, you look great." said Music Meister a smirk appeared on his face.

"Thanks. Come on my grandfather is waiting in the car." Music Mistress said as she turn to leave the house.

"Oh, wait let me take a picture." said Mrs McKinney getting a digital camera.

"What?" said Music Mistress stopping in her tracks?

"Mum, really come on." said Music Meister feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, come on this is nice for once you're going to a school event that's not when you're in juvenile or going with your friends." said Mrs McKinney setting the camera.

"You said friends with an off tone." said Music Meister with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"OK, I don't like your friends sweet heart. Now this one Music Mistress is it sweetie. I like her. Now stand close together and smile please." said Mrs McKinney taking the picture. "There we go. Looks lovely now you kids go and have fun. Alex, please stay out of trouble I don't what your date to arrest you since she'd a hero."

Music Meister rolled his eyes back his mum hated his friends and hated the fact he had a criminal recorded cause by them. Joker got him and Music Meister banned from two supermarkets. Riddler and him got their library cards revolt for causing a loud rhyming sing-a-long that one was the best one. He got into the car with Music Mistress whose grandfather Musical Man was waiting a frown on his face.

"Stop it. It not you who going it's me." said Music Mistress looking at Musical Man.

"My point exactly he'd a criminal and you lost to him." said Musical Man as he drove to the dance.

"Er, criminal sitting in the back here and he can hear you two both." said Music Meister knowing the talk was about him.

"Stay out of this boy you're already in my bad books as it is." said Musical Man giving evils to Music Meister.

Music Meister remains silence until they got to the school Halloween dance. Something was telling Music Meister this man the famous hero Musical Man was going to be a hard man to please after all he was more than Music Mistress's mentor, but her grandfather as well and having him as her date by beating her at a game last Saturday doesn't make him Musical Man's number one choice to let boys take his granddaughter on dates. Finally at the school where the outside had been decorated in spooky ghosts, witches and pumpkins with sounds of scary theme Halloween music.

"Music Mistress you who! Over here you look great." said Huntress dressed up as a witch.

"Hey, you too Huntress." said Music Mistress walking up to Huntress. "Hey, where's Black Canary? I've thought we were going to wait until we see each other before we went in?"

"The queen of the Nile has arrived. Hey, girls." said Black Canary dressed up as mummified Cleopatra wearing a black wig.

Music Meister watched as he let his date talk quickly to her friends. He looked around and saw his gang dressed in their Halloween costumes. Bane and Poison Ivy had gone zombies this year. Mad Hatter as a mad science. Joker had dressed as the psycho clown killer and Harley dressed up as one of the many victims from the movie The Clown. Music Meister smiled and walked over to his friends.

"Hey, Music Meister nice vampiro costume." said Bane as Music Meister join the group. "Where is Lady Vampiro? I thought when you won she be your date tonight."

"She is but at the moment she'd talking to her friends Huntress the ugly witch, Black Canary the false Egyptian queen." said Music Meister looking over to where Music Mistress was talking to her friends. "So where's the rest of the gang? I've thought Scarecrow would be here being this is his favorite holiday of the year."

"That loser. Don't care he must be fake texting to his so called girlfriend." said Poison Ivy with a smirk on her face. "The rest are inside. Two-Face is dressed up as Frankenstein's monster. Riddler is dressed as something to make us guess again."

"Ooh, you should see Catwoman this year she'd gone exotic this year." said Harley excitedly smiling.

On top the school roof top an dark figure wearing an Grim Reaper outfit holding a scythe looked down upon the students dressed up as things that go bump in the night. A teethy smirk appeared on the dark figure's face as a pale skin young woman wearing a black hooded cloak walked behind him her eyes hidden by her hood. Only her nose and black lips could only be seen if she remains in the light.

**To be continue... That's chapter ten love to hear your reviews on it chapter eleven coming soon. As everyone enjoys themselves Music Mistress actually having fun and see a side she'll never thought she'll see from a villain, but who are the two dark figures that been watching the students enjoying the Halloween dance and work do they have plan this Halloween night.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter Eleven**

The gym was turn into a dance hall with food, drinks and Halloween theme decorations as they all entered. An DJ was hired to play the Halloween songs playing classics like Ghostbusters and Michael Jackson's Thriller. Some students were dancing and some were chatting and enjoying the refreshments. There was mixed of different costumes to be seen from freaky monsters to crazy werewolves and of course classic Halloween monsters like vampires and zombies.

"Hey, there's Wonder Woman dressed as Medusa." said Huntress pointing out heroes dressed up.

"Hey, nice costume." said Music Mistress waving to Wonder Woman then she got pulled away by her shoulder. "Hey, let go of me. I am not a rag doll to be dragged around."

"The idea of a date is to be around each other for about 75% of the night. I want to be alone with my date tonight." said Music Meister letting go of Music Mistress.

"Sorry if I would like to say hi to all my friends." said Music Mistress crossing her arms. "You are being a dork about this it just a date."

"To you it is but to me it's much more." Music Meister said under his breath.

"Tension among the love birds." said Catwoman dressed as a white tiger. "Whoops did I interrupt something between you two?"

"Love birds we are not and no I was going to get a drink." said Music Mistress walking off to the food table.

"You know you won't win her affections if you treat her like a toy you know." said Catwoman out of ear shot.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?" said Music Meister blushing.

"Don't deny it I saw your face at the game and at the arcade. A girl likes to treat like a lady not a thing. You want her treat her like she'd worth It." said Catwoman smiling as she walked off.

Catwoman was right and when he'd around his friends he'd a compete ass. Must be the villain in him doing that. As he looked over to the table where Music Mistress was he thought to himself time to be a gentlemen not a villain tonight. Treat her like a lady not a toy thing to pull about like a yo-yo. He sign and walked over to Music Mistress.

"I'm sorry ... I was ... A dork. A stupid dork for acting like a ..." he started to say to her.

"A dick. Apology accepted. Here got you one to. Hope you like passion fruit." said Music Mistress giving a drink to Music Meister. "This is great. A jackolantern chandelier that's really clever."

"Yeah, last year was a ghost." Music Meister said taking slips of his drink.

"Two-Face as Frankenstein's monster I would've thought he be Dr. Jekyll Mr. Hyde."

"He was that last year Halloween dance if you started here from freshmen year you would've seen him. He did make an awesome Jekyll Hyde though."

"Come on let hit the dance floor. I like this song."

Music Mistress finish her drink and took Music Meister's hand then pulled him down to the dance floor when the song This Is Halloween by Marilyn Manson started to play. Moving to the song lyrics as they dance. Then the music slowed down to the song Sally's Song sung by Amy Lee. Music Meister offered a hand to Music Mistress at first she wasn't sure, but if he was man enough to apologist then one slow dance would be fine as she took it. Like a waltz Music Meister put his other hand on her hip as she put her hand on his shoulder. Meanwhile in the shadows behind the DJ speakers. The two dark figures lack.

"Are all the students inside the room?" asked the male dark figure the female figure nodded to answer him. "Good, now when the song heads we start our plan and show them why we are the masters of terror my dear Scream Queen."

"They will pay for making fun of our terrifying love my Scarecrow." said Scream Queen as she gave him a kiss.

Music Mistress felt warm as she slowly dances with Music Meister who felt it was only him and her in the room dancing. Thoughts running through his head. Music Mistress saw a smile rolled crossed Music Meister's face as he looked at her. This smile she thought she never seen this smile on him before like it was a smile meant for her. Slowly she move closer into Music Meister's arms she could hear his heart beat fast as her head laid on his chest. Music Meister blush his heart getting faster as he took her chin looked at her and slowly moved in for a kiss as the song was nearing the end, but just before their lips touch everything went dark putting Music Meister off.

"What the hell?" yelled Green Arrow dress as a mummified pharaoh to match Black Canary.

"What's going on?" said Miss. Martian dressed as a black cat Superboy as a werewolf.

"Remain calm students. The backup genitor will start up again in a few seconds." said Principal Martian Manhunter. "Strange! It should've by now started up. Red Tornado could you be so kind in to going down and check if everything is alright with the genitor."

"Of course Principal Martian Manhunter." said Red Tornado leaving the room, but before he could leave the doors close shut. "Strange I am not detecting anything unusual for that to happen."

"We're trapped." said some of the students.

"Please remain calm. I will deal with this. A Halloween prank by no doubt ..." Principal Martian Manhunter started to say.

"Not us. We just wanted to enjoy the party." said Joker. "I know I love a good joke and a prank, but gloves off the table not me or Harley. Read my mind go ahead I've got nothing to hide."

"He'd right." said Miss Martian reading Joker's mind. "But he does have a bottle of whisky to spite the drinks. As for this not them."

"Oh, my God this is freaky if it not Joker and Harley Quinn than who." said a few students getting scared.

"Principal Martian Manhunter." said Batman dressed in knight's amour. "I know whose behind the lights going out."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So the great Batman the dark knight himself was the only one to figure it out." said a dark sinner voice. "But it's too late as you'll all be screaming in terror tonight. Hahahahahaha! Now get ready to SCREAM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Scarecrow and Scream Queen are behind this and I think Scarecrow perfected his fear gas and hide it inside the gym." said Batman. "With your permission sir I with other hero students of my choice will stop them both before they set off the gas."

"Permission grated I will get the gas mask from storage. Call your team." said Principal Martian Manhunter as he fade through the walls.

"Birds of prey." Batman called out.

"Black Canary."

"Huntress."

"Catwoman. Don't look at me like that you know I'm in the middle both good and bad."

"Music Mistress."

"My team." Batman continued.

"Aquaman. Can Mera join the birds of prey tonight?"

"OK, yeah sure. Nice to meet you Mera. Love the zombie outfit you two." said the birds of prey.

"Green Arrow."

"Flash." he was dressed up as phantom.

"Right teams search for anything that unusual. The teachers can keep the rest of the student body safe." said Batman giving out orders.

"What about us? I've got good hearing." said Superboy.

"I can use my psychic powers to carefully move things." said Miss. Martian.

"I'm good scout." said Speedy dressed as a zombie.

"Very well. Superboy, Speedy you two are with my team. Miss. Martian birds of prey listen to Music Mistress. Ready let's go."

"Trick or treat heroes 5 minutes and my fear gas will make it Halloween night truly freighting. Hahahahahaha!" said Scarecrow using a speaker.

The two teams fan out to search for anything hidden to look like a decoration, but was really a fear gas bomb. The other students waited as the senior heroes with freshmen heroes try to find fear gas bombs and the two villains Scarecrow and Scream Queen. 5 minutes and the whole fills up with fear gas putting each student both hero and villain and the teachers will face illusions of their fears. 4 minutes Principal Martian Manhunter should've be back with the gas masks for everyone by now.

**To be continue... That's chapter eleven love to hear your reviews on it chapter twelve coming soon. Times running out and what happen to Principal Martian Manhunter he'd isn't back. So is the whole school going to face their greatest fears and nightmares or can find the fear gas bombs and stop the two villains Scarecrow and Scream Queen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Something not right." said Coach Canary.

"Mum! What you mean?" said Black Canary.

"Principal Martian Manhunter not back and we have 3 minutes left." said Batman walking up to doors. "Superboy can you see through the doors?"

"I can smash through them instead." said Superboy hitting his hand with his fist.

"No they're might have set up a trap. No offence to the villains in the room but they have this habit of setting traps." said Music Mistress.

"Flash report." said Batman.

"Search the whole room nothing not even the two villains." said Flash running up to Batman.

"Er, I think I know what happen to Principal Martian Manhunter and there is a trap connected to the ceiling to the chandler." said Superboy.

He used his x-ray vision to see outside the doors Scream Queen was standing outside with Principal Martian Manhunter knocked out. A evil smirk rolled across her face knowing they would try to escape letting them know there no way out. The trap was chains hidden by orange, green and black ribbon around the door handles to the ceiling to the chandelier. The chandelier?

"That's it." said Batman looking up. "The chandelier it where the fear gas is in plain sight."

"Start the fear by turning off the lights and trapping everyone in one room." said Huntress. "What do we do now? Can't use the door it set off the fear gas."

"No offence I don't like to face illusions of my fear and without the gas masks for the students we can't leave without setting the trap." said Music Mistress.

"I can try to wake up my uncle by going into his mind." said Miss. Martian.

"Do it." said Batman.

Miss. Martian's eyes started glowing green as her mind travel through to her Uncle Principal Martian Manhunter's mind. Joker started make funny faces as Miss. Martian was connecting to Principal Martian Manhunter. 2 minutes left as Miss. Martian entered her uncle's mind.

"Uncle J'onn where are you." said Miss. Martian seeing a red lay out of the deserts of Mars. "Uncle J'onn please I don't like this memory. The cold war on Mars wasn't nice even for me I was a little girl martian than."

"Hello! Man, this is cool she'd like one of those guards in the red coats and beaver hats. No matter what you do they won't react." said Joker still making faces.

"Quit it Joker can she speed it up already." said Music Meister.

"Not getting scared are you Music Meister." said Two-Face smirking.

"Looks who talking you're sweating." said Music Meister getting annoyed.

"Oooh! One minute left! Hahahahaha!" said Scarecrow over the speaker getting sinner in his voice.

"Yo, martian girl speed up. I don't want to face my fears." said Harley getting scared.

"Don't worry Harley muffin baby I'm here." said Joker giving Harley a hug.

"Done my uncle awake." said Miss. Martian coming out of her trance.

"And here sorry I was attacked by Scream Queen. Here are all the masks needed." said Principal Martian Manhunter fading in with the gas masks.

Everyone grab a gas mask and put them on feeling relief that they won't become victims of their fears. Then Scream Queen blast through the doors with her sonic scream her hood becoming a month making everyone covering their ears. Upon opening the doors Scarecrow's fear gas bomb actives filling the whole gym with the gas.

"Too late Scream Queen we're all wearing gas masks." said Green Arrow. "Funs over Scarecrow come out and get ready for a pounding."

"Get in line hero us villains want to beat the shit out of Scarecrow." said Two-Face narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah and us villain girls want Scream Queen little bitch." said Poison Ivy giving evils to Scream Queen.

"Flip the damn coin good side we pound them bad side you villains pound them. Whoa?" said Music Mistress but Scarecrow appeared behind her with the scythe.

Before the scythe come down Music Mistress was grab by the last second by someone that only her dress got caught ribbing it. The scythe wasn't fake but real metal sharp blade. Music Mistress looked at her saver her eyes widen with stock. Her saver was Music Meister holding her tight protecting her like his biggest fear was her seeing getting hurt or worse.

"Screw flipping the coin get the mother fucker." said Music Meister angrily.

"Birds of prey attack formation two betas seven." Music Mistress said giving out orders.

"Team attacks formation one gamma eight." Batman said giving out orders.

"No fighting we will deal with them. Miss. Martian." said Principal Martian Manhunter flying above everyone.

"Right." said Miss. Martian attacking Scream Queen.

Scream Queen let out another sonic scream as Scarecrow's scythe was taken out of his hands by Principal Martian Manhunter. The teachers got each student out of the school than men from S.T.A.R. Labs show up wearing yellow suits and equipment to remove the fear gas. Music Mistress took off her gas mask then sign deeply as she looked down of her dress. This was one of her favorite dresses.

"You OK?" Music Meister asked seeing how upset Music Mistress looked after removing his gas mask.

"Yeah I'm OK just annoyed my dress got ruined. Still this is for saving me." Music Mistress said giving Music Meister a kiss on the cheek.

Another kiss on the cheek Music Meister blush twice she kissed him, but the idea was to get a kiss on the lips, that was his plan a week ago. Win the game at the arcade to make her become his date and get her on the dance floor for a slow dance, and kiss her which he was close until Scarecrow and Scream Queen tried to ruin the Halloween dance by trapping everyone and fear gas them. Music Mistress smiled as she saw her grandfather drove up to school she'd waved good night to Music Meister who wave back then his dad's car shown up for him.

"Alex you OK. We got a call from ..." said Mr. McKinney as he got out of the car.

"Relax dad I'm fine just annoyed." said Music Meister getting into the car. "I just want to go home. It's always the quiet ones that you shouldn't bully."

"You're sure?"

"Dad yes Scarecrow and Scream Queen trapped everyone to fear gas everyone, but were stopped thanks to the martians."

Mr. McKinney took a deep breath and got back into the car started it and drove back home. Monday morning everyone was talking about the Halloween dance. Scarecrow and Scream Queen got arrested for trapping everyone in the school gym to fear gas them and attacking Music Mistress with a weapon. Music Meister could hear everyone talking about it. So close he thought. He was annoyed as he closes his locker he lean his forehead on his locker door.

"Someone not happy. How was your weekend?" said Catwoman smiling.

"Not now Catwoman I'm still annoyed. Scarecrow lucky he'd in javie and got a girlfriend." said Music Meister keeping his head on his locker.

"Well, as I watch you dance with the lovely Music Mistress I was right how you look at her and I know your nose bleed at the football tryout wasn't because of the equipment hitting you." Catwoman whispered in his ear.

Music Meister's eyes widen with stock how the hell did she know? Catwoman started to walk off her smile turn into a smirk. The bell rang for class everyone were in their seats. Music Meister was trying to think how did Catwoman knew? Did Nurse Ice accidentally say something? Mr. Atom was calling out the students' name in the students' names. A piece of folded up paper land in front of Music Meister it had a cat drawn on it. Music Meister took it and put it in his pocket.

"Music Meister?" said Mr. Atom.

"H-here sir." said Music Meister nervously.

"You OK are you still freaked about Saturday?" Music Mistress asked.

"No, no I'm fine I was more annoyed than freaked." said Music Meister calming down.

"Music Mistress?" said Mr. Atom.

"Here sir." said Music Mistress. "About our science project I was thinking maybe I can come over your's this Friday."

"Over mine this Friday? My parents are going out that night." Music Meister said confuse.

"I know your mum asked me to baby sit that night so I thought we can do our science project. You OK."

"Yeah, fine. Great, just great."

Friday, this Friday she'd coming over to his this Friday to baby sit Jessie and Jason. Oh, god Music Meister thought. My parents go out once a month and hire a sitter to baby sit the twins while making sure he stay in and do his homework. Perfect genie pig to practice for his mind controlling hypnotic singing voice, but now the baby sitter is his lab partner and ... wait the note. He knew who it was from and open the note then read it.

_Meet me on the school roof at break to talk._

**To be continue... That's chapter twelve love to hear your reviews on it chapter thirteen coming soon. What does the lovely Catwoman want to talk about and how does she know what really happen at the try outs back in September? Much more coming soon in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, I'm back with another fan fiction as I was reading other stories trying to get some inspiration this popped into my head don't worry I will continue my other stories once I get the story lines shorted. Now my story is all about our favorite DC Comics Heroes and Villains attending the same school, but the trouble is they don't get along and we have a new member joining their school. Heroes welcome her to their group of Truth and Justice, but one villain wants her. Come and join our favorite heroes and villains deal with high school and deal with crime wave with their mentors.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The break bell finally rang Music Meister made his up to the school roof where Catwoman waited for him. He open the door and his eyes narrowed. A smirk rolled crossed Catwoman's face. The wind blew in the air feeling cold on their skin. Music Meister closes the door behind him then his phone buzz a text from Catwoman. He opens the message his eyes widen.

"Took that Wednesday before the Halloween dance when we were getting dress for gym class. Like?" said Catwoman her eyes narrowing.

"Er, ... I ... Stop messing about tell how you know?" said Music Meister turning off his phone.

"You do like the picture of her in her underwear." said Catwoman teasing like a cat. "To answer your question I've overheard your mum talking to you the day after tryouts. The look on your face was priceless."

"Get to your point cat." Music Meister crossed his arms annoyed.

"Humph! So I look up things that curse nose bleeds?" Catwoman continued. "And when I found out what curse your's I had to be sure kept my eye on both of you two and the dance was proof. You're got it bad for The Music Mistress."

"And?"

"If you don't want the whole school and I mean the whole school to know the real reason you got a nose bleed and why?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to use one of your owes you have on her to get Batman's secret identity before the Valentine's dance. Get me his secret identity and I won't let the cat out of the bag."

"You I can control people with only one musical ..."

"Don't try it. I put earplugs in my ears to block your hypnotic singing voice. Get me Batman's secret identity and your embarrassing secret stays a secret."

A smirk rolled across Catwoman's face as she shows the earplugs in her ears to block Music Meister's hypnotic singing voice. Music Meister grit his teeth annoyed and angry being black mailed by a common thief, but he gave in and agreed to avoid everyone knowing everything. Catwoman smiled as she walked up to Music Meister. Oh, how she loves getting her way?

"Oh, and another thing tell anyone about this or even once you get Batman's secret identity don't everyone else or you know." said Catwoman as she walk passed Music Meister.

"They should call you Dogwoman you act more like a bitch then a cat." said Music Meister as he saw Catwoman walk down the stairs.

"Ooh, meow lover boy. You can keep the picture I sent you a little gift because there's no way in hell Musical Man will let you near his granddaughter." Catwoman smirked and like a cat disappear into the shadows.

Catwoman was right there was no way in hell Musical Man will let Music Meister go near Music Mistress he made his feelings clear at the Halloween dance. Music Meister was a criminal villain and Music Mistress was a great very loved heroine even if Music Meister did win her heart they could never be together. Music Meister looked at the picture of Music Mistress. He signs deeply better than he thought so beautiful with a voice to much. Catwoman you bitch for someone whose in the middle of being good and evil she sure know how to be evil more than being good. _**Kiss me my mighty maestro**_. Said a woman's voice. _**I want you to have my virginity make me sing Music Meister.**_ BUZZ!

"Huh?" said Music Meister as he woke up to the buzzing of his alarm clock. "A dream. Again I dream of her and we can't be together. I need a shower to calm down."

Music Meister turn off his alarm clock then went into the shower to calm himself down thoughts of kissing her and to have her. Nearly every night since that football game he had nothing, but dreams of lust of Music Mistress. Damn it not again. He thought ever since Catwoman gave him that picture of Music Mistress in her underwear his thoughts his dreams have nothing, but her asking for him to have her and make her sing.

"Alex, come on hurry up in there." said Jessie knocking on the bathroom door. "You have been in there for twenty minutes now. You're not the only one who needs to use the shower you know."

"Alright, god why couldn't I be an only child." said Music Meister as he got out of the shower.

The week just dragged on and on to finally Friday with the police and Batman protecting Gotham City Hall the plans to save their hide out were stopped as they watched after school. Their empty warehouse hide out destroyed and cleared the rubble away. They're things in boxes and bags they bought to get their stuff.

"Aw, man this is so lame." said Joker mopping.

"Sucks so much what are we going to do now." said Riddler.

"Call Music Meister some of this stuff is his junk." said Two-Face annoyed.

Music Meister got home when his phone started to ring his ringtone. He looked on his phone and saw it was Riddler. Signing great he thought his cousin the most annoying person other than his siblings the twins Jessie and Jason in his family.

"Yeah!" Music Meister said answering his phone. "Aw, God damn it. Forgot man. Just hold my stuff I'll collect tomorrow from your's. Why? My parents are going out you know first Friday of every month they got out and I need to do my science project or I can't play next game against Gotham North High. Huh? Got to go."

**To be continue... That's chapter thirteen love to hear your reviews on it chapter fourteen coming soon. Being black mailed by Catwoman and trying to win a girl he knows he can't be with unless he takes his father's advice, but the trouble is Music Meister already made it worse.**


End file.
